


Art Masterpost: Ke Kani O Ke Loli (the sound of change)

by 3226629



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Fanart, M/M, mcdanno
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-08
Updated: 2017-04-08
Packaged: 2018-10-14 02:17:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10526784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/3226629/pseuds/3226629
Summary: Fanart for H50 Big Bang 2017Art works Inspired by Ke Kani O Ke Loli (the sound of change) by Narkito





	

Fanart for H50 Big Bang 2017

Inspired by [Ke Kani O Ke Loli](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10540011/chapters/23273286) by [Narkito](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Narkito/pseuds/Narkito)

Banner for Narkito's beautiful story: [**Ke Kani O Ke Loli** ](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10540011/chapters/23273286)( The Sound of Change)

In this story, Steve have to went through some difficult situation,

and I get so emotional when I read through the story scene by scene.

I can only hope my cover/banner art works can present 10% of how beautiful this story is.

I hope you enjoyed it as much as I do.

 

One peaceful, beautiful scene from the story.

It makes my heart swell.

 

Seriously, this story is just beatiful~ Love it!

 

**Author's Note:**

> To read some more of Narkito's brilliant story, please go to:  
> https://archiveofourown.org/users/Narkito/pseuds/Narkito
> 
> Or visit author's Tumblr , please link to:  
> http://narkito.tumblr.com/


End file.
